I love you
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: fallingskies (Ben/jimmy) The first time ben said "I love you," Jimmy choked and said, "I know," back to him


Disclaimers; don't own fallingskies or their characters BoyXBoy pairing don't like don't read, please feel free to leave a review it would help a lot;)

* * *

The first time ben said "I love you," Jimmy choked and said, "I know," back to him.

It was true, too. Once you knew him, once you knew what to look for, Ben wore his heart on his sleeve. It was in every soft look he gave Jimmy, every touch, every time he skirted around painful areas with his teasing.

It wasn't that Jimmy didn't lo-didn't feel something that was probably the same. It was just- he wasn't going to risk everything by saying it out loud. Not with his history of bad decisions.

It became their thing. ben would say that he loved him and Jimmy would respond with "I know," making Ben grin with delight every time. But one day Ben just couldn't take it; so one say whilst they where on patrol he had to say something

He turned to Jimmy, Gun slung over his shoulder, his face blank and his voice calm but his eyes determined . "So do you not love me or are you just too emotionally constipated to say it?"

"Ben," Jimmy ground out, his voice tight. He wanted to yell at him and start a fight, anything so he didn't have to answer that.

"It doesn't matter which one you choose," Ben said after the silence had drawn out. "I'm not going to dump you if you choose the wrong one, if that's what you're worried about."

Ben could here his heart was beating so fast it made Ben wonder if the younger boy was going to have a heart attack.

"You don't understand," Jimmy said perched up on a nearby hill, clenching his fists on his knees and letting out a frustrated growl. His heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of his chest. Ben always was able to get strong reactions out of him.

"You're right, I don't," Ben said, "But I'm giving you a chance to explain. That's what couples do, they talk to each other."

"I-" Jimmy said, Bens last barb sticking in his throat when he tried to talk. "I can't- You don't understand."

"Again, you are correct, I don't so you are going to explain it to me." Ben crossed his arms over his chest and leaned himself against a tree, the blank look on his face growing into something that looked like anger.

That sparked something in Jimmy's stomach, something hard and nasty that wanted to wipe that look off of Bens face. "Everyone I love dies," he snapped, his heart pounding "everyone".

"What," ben said, the expression on his face changing. "You think by not saying it the universe and your shitty luck will magically not know?"

"Fuck you," Jimmy said, uncomfortable heat curling in his stomach.

"Oh no," Ben said. "We are being mature and talking about this like adults and you are not derailing me into a fight. And I swear if you make that challenge accepted I will kick your ass."

Jimmy had no idea what he was talking about, but glared just to be safe. He new he could never truly win in a fight against ben, being a skitter hybrid alien human and all, plus he wouldn't want to fight and lose it was just make him feel like he was a bitch.

"This isn't The Princess Bride," Ben said, "As you wish doesn't mean I love you." At Jimmys blank look he sighed and said, "Okay, a book we'll have to read. Jesus, it's like dating someone who lived under a rock for the past 14."

jimmy felt his lips twitch, and watched as Bens face softened at that. He placed the gun on the ground and advanced on Jimmys position.

"I understand that you have ridiculous feelings about things sometimes," Ben said, straddling Jimmy hips and pushing his shoulders back against the grass. "And sometimes I will humor them but this is going too far. Say it. Say it, Jimmy." He paused for a moment to give Jimmy a chance, and then said, "Say it or I'm walking away."

"You said-" Jimmy said, breaking out into a cold sweat and his hands coming up to grasp Bens' hips like he could really force him to stay if he decided to go. He would do anything to keep Ben with him, anything, but he didn't know if he could do that.

"I lied," Ben said, looking down at him smugly. "Say it."

"I-" It didn't feel ridiculous, no matter what Ben said. It felt like as soon as he said it, a hole would open in the ground and swallow Ben up, taking him away forever. His fingers spasmed on bens' hips.

"Say it," Ben ordered again leaning in until Jimmy could feel his breath ghosting over his face.

"I-" The words stuck in his throat. He was going to ruin everything, no matter what he did.

"The world's not going to end, all over again" Ben said leaning forward a little more. When Jimmy tried to move forward just enough for their lips to meet, he drew back. "You can do this."

"I love you," Jimmy whispered, his whole body tensing. Ben immediately leaned forward and captured his lips, kissing him sweetly, like he was the most precious thing Ben had in the world.

"I love you too," Ben said when he pulled just far enough away that he could talk, a grin splitting his face. "See? Nothing terrible happened. Say it again."

"I love you," he said louder this time, more confident. If he was cursing the relationship, it was done the first time he said it. It didn't matter anymore.

"Good boy," Ben said, laughing when Jimmy growled at him and leaning in to kiss him again. Jimmy chased his lips when Ben pulled back this time, but Ben was too fast for him. "What if every time you say I love you back to me, I reward you with making out."

"Sounds like it would be more a reward for you than me," Jimmy said, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

"Don't front," Ben said, grinning at him. "You love making out with me."

"Maybe," he said, refusing to give Ben the satisfaction of admitting that he did. He dug his fingertips into Bens hips to hide that his hands wanted to shake. With relief of finally being able to admit that he was head over heels in love with Ben, or fear that it was the beginning of the end, he wasn't sure.

"I love you," Ben said, already leaning forward, his lips parting a little, one hand coming up to cup Jimmys face.

"I love you, too," Jimmy said, nuzzling into his touch for a brief moment leaning forward the rest of the way to kiss Ben thoroughly.

If this was the beginning of the end, he wasn't going to let any moment go to waste.

THE END

* * *

Hopes you liked it please feel free to leave a review helps a tun, as always till new time:)


End file.
